1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery having improved safety.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A secondary battery is widely used for a power source of portable electronic devices. With a trend toward smaller and lighter portable electronic devices, there is a need for a smaller and lighter secondary battery.
Moreover, as the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, there is an increasing demand for a high-capacity secondary battery. Accordingly, extensive studies have been conducted to improve safety of the secondary battery with high-capacity.